


I.F.L.Y

by Kingjeongjeong (kingjeongjeong)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mark calls donghyuck baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Kingjeongjeong
Summary: Mark sings Haechan a song
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	I.F.L.Y

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at 4 in the morning while I was trying to sleep and I just had to write it down. I hope no one has done this before but i hope y'all enjoy regardless.

Haechan stood at the door of the practice room admiring the way Mark moved as he danced to a song he was practicing for yet another debut under an SM entertainment unit. His moves where impressive as always, and for a few minutes, Haechan could only stare. Mark had been practicing with Taeyong, but he left to go back to the dorms while Mark insisted on staying back to make sure he was perfect. Mark always got like this when a comeback or, for him, another debut came around. He wanted to be perfect for their fans and Haechan admired that a lot about the older. 

He didn't admire how Mark, his wonderful boyfriend, was currently running on overdrive and working himself to the bone for perfection. Mark had sat in this practice room for hours after Taeyong left, causing concern in the 127 dorms. They sent Haechan to go retrieve him so he could try and convince him to come home and rest before it got too late. Haechan watched Mark do the same move over again while the music continued to play past that part, face screwed up in a frown. Haechan decided that was enough and it was time to intervene. 

"Mark." Mark didn't hear him. He sighed. Haechan stepped a little further into the room so that he would be visible in the mirror and tried again. 

"Markie!" He had heard him this time. Mark looked up at him in the mirror and his gaze softened entirely at the sight of Haechan. His heart melted like butter knowing he made Mark smile like that. Mark turned towards him and started walking in his direction, ready to envelop him in a sweaty hug. 

"Hey, baby." Mark wrapped his arms around Haechan's waist with a goofy smile, bringing him closer. Haechan reciprocated, placing his arms around Mark's neck. 

Haechan should be used to it by now, Mark had started calling him "baby" in English a few months ago. But each time the nickname bloomed new fireworks in his chest. He was so gone for Mark Lee, it almost seemed impossible. 

Haechan stared into his boyfriend's eyes with concern once he remembered why he had come down here. "Markie, come back to the dorm. I'm lonely." Mark looked up at the clock in the wall with Haechan still in his arms. He frowned at the time, not realizing he had been practicing so late. " Ah, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't realize I'd been here so long. " he turned back to Haechan and offered him a sincere smile. Haechan leaned forward and kissed the tip of Mark's nose. 

"Its okay, love. Just hurry and pack up." Mark nodded, a blush evident in his face from Haechan's affection. They pulled apart so Mark could turn off the music, gather his phone and water bottle, and the small bag he had which contained a towel and his tracksuit jacket. Once he had everything, he turned back to Haechan who was making grabby hands at him. Mark laughed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand before turning the light off and heading back with Haechan in tow.

***

After eating, Mark and Haechan made their way back to Mark's room. Whenever Haechan was feeling especially cuddly, they would go to his room. Haechan didn't like to bother Johnny with their Lovey-Dovey cuddling and cheesy words being thrown around. Mark and Haechan now lay together in a mess of limbs, their legs intertwined, and Mark's hand running through Haechan's hair. Haechan figured he could die happily in Mark's arms like this and let out a content sigh. 

"You sleepy, baby?" Haechan nodded into Mark's chest, a blush forming in his face at the nickname.

"Sing me a song, Mark Lee. Something in English."

Mark's hand stilled in Haechan's hair for a beat as he thought, causing him to whine at the loss of motion. When he started again, Haechan leaned into the touch. Mark was silent for a while before he felt the familiar rumble in Mark's chest as he started to sing. 

" _This my baby_

_This my, Look_

_Touchin' you slowly, love how you hold me_

_I was a player, that was the old me_

_I sent_ _a prayer for something holy_

_Got naked and show me_

_Girl, summer's been lonely, yeah_ _"_

Haechan didn't recognize the song, but he enjoyed the way Mark's voice sounded in his ears. He was almost asleep by now, and judging by Mark's pause, Mark probably thought he was. Softer this time, he continued. 

" _At first, I was hesitant_

_Spooky like a skeleton_

_You, 20, but intelligent_

_Now all them other bitches so irrelevant, ah-ah, yeah_

_Tan lines and some memories_

_Guess summer got the best of me_

_Chef B with the recipe, yeah_

_With you, it's a better me"_

Mark paused again and looked down at the boy in his arms. His face was still and his breathing was even. Mark was sure he was asleep now. Mark smiled at him. He was so gone for Haechan. He loved him more than anything in the world. 

" _I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin' I guess what I'm sayin' is, I"_

Mark brought his lips to Haechan's forehead and left a soft kiss on the surface. "Lee Donghyuck

_I fuckin' love you."_

Unbeknownst to Mark, Haechan was, in fact, not quite asleep. Haechan wasn't fluent in English he knew that, but he sure as hell could recognize the phrase "I love you". He and Mark had been dating for 5 months, and neither of them had said I love you to the other yet. Haechan's heart raced in his chest. Mark had just told him he loved him. In song form. While he thought he was sleeping. Haechan started to feel emotional; he could feel the tears start to form in his closed eyes. He opened them slowly, making eye contact with the boy who was holding him. Mark was a little surprised to see that Haechan was awake, and even more surprised once he realized he had heard everything. 

"Ah, you heard that, didn't you?" Mark asked, an intense blush working it's way up to his ears. Haechan laughed at Mark's adorable rosy cheeks through the fast forming tears in his eyes. 

"Say it again, Mark." 

"I love you, Lee Donghyuck. " 

"Again, in Korean this time." 

" I love you, Lee Donghyuck. "

Haechan was over the moon. Tears of joy were running down his cheeks as he stared at Mark Lee, _his_ Mark Lee. He reached a hand up to Mark's cheek and placed it there, the older leaned into his touch. 

"I love you too, Mark Lee. More than you'd ever know." 

Before Mark could reply, Haechan connected their lips in a sweet kiss. If he had had any doubts about the validity in Mark's words, the way he kissed him would've wiped away those worries. He could feel his love radiating off of Mark's lips and onto his skin. Mark bled his words and feelings into Haechan, and he had never felt more comfortable, safe, warm. Haechan pulled away for air and stared Mark in the eyes.

"Don't ever leave me, Markie." Mark had the widest and most genuine smile Haechan as ever seen on his face. His chest filled with butterflies knowing only he could see him like this. 

" I don't ever plan on it, baby. " 

Haechan could definitely die happy in this man's arms. 


End file.
